Kogure-sempai
by genocidian
Summary: A freshman + Kogure = ? ... just do the math after you read ^.^ R&R!
1. Shohoku High and the Evil Fox

**Disclaimers:** Slam Dunk isn't mine, I'm just borrowing the characters so please do NOT sue me! 

**Prologue:_ "Shohoku High and The Evil Fox"_**

The wind blew softly on the raven black hair of Yuri Mikazuki's as the chillness of the breeze made her cheeks turn a shade of pink. Her eyes were tremendously a light shade of brown. She looked around, her hair following the movements of her head. Sakura slowly fell with every interval of her steps, not that she cared about it or anything. She would have loved to stop and stare at the beautiful scenery but she couldn't bring herself. It was her first day in Shohoku High, apparently her new school. She was extremely nervous and yet excited . ironically. Walking briskly down the hall, she looked at classrooms and passersby. She squeezed her backpack uncomfortably and let her lunchbox swing idly beside her. Finally, she stopped and stole a quick look around before she sighed and stared at the wooden plates near the door that indicated what the classrooms held. Her heart thumped in panic. She was lost and the corridors stretched endlessly on either side. Strangers strode pass her. Unaware, she had been muttering her thoughts in small whispers.

"What was my classroom again?" She took hold of a crumpled piece of paper subconsciously and began to unfold it.

"Class 1-10 ." It read.

She idly looked at the door plate . 1-10. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Anything goes ." She smiled at that and entered her classroom.

She set her bag down at one of the back seats and started to unpack her things. "I shouldn't be nervous, besides . I suppose everyone here is new to this school too." She sat down her seat and grabbed one of her pocket books. She loved reading and reading had always calmed her or just kept her company at most. She sighed inwardly and started reading. She smiled as she came to an interesting part but frowned when she had noticed that she couldn't read anything because of the shadow looming in front of her. She looked up and saw a dark-haired, really tall guy in front of her.

"That's my seat." He said in a monotonous voice.

"Nani?" Yuri answered, almost to calmly. "Baka, How can this be your seat; it's only the first day of school?"

"Because I said so ." He still said coolly.

"I was first!" Yuri growled making a fist.

"..." 

Silence

He stood there glaring at her as he took the seat next to her, sat and started sleeping.

Yuri sweatdropped and sat . "weird . is everyone in school like ..._ him_?"

She tried desperately to grasp every word the sensei was saying, but how could she? She glared at the snoring figure beside her, the one who tried to make her go out of her seat.

"Rukawa Kaede!" The teacher shouted as he walked towards the sleeping figure.

"So that was his name ." She thought. She smiled inwardly at the thought that this guy would be punished.

"Rukawa Kaede! Wake up!" The sensei rolled up a piece of paper and banged it on Rukawa's table, a few inches from his head.

Slowly, his head went up. "Nani? Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Yes, I can perfectly see that! Now pay attention!"

"I don't want to ..."

"Kaede, I demand you to go outside of the classroom."

"... no" He yawned and presumed sleeping. Everyone stopped talking and watched with wide-eyed amusement at the ongoing event. Some watched with awe at "the-student-who-dared-defy-their-sensei".

The teacher muttered and went back to his table, giving up at the battle with the sneaky kitsune.

* * *

_A few weeks later ..._

"Rukawa Kaede ." The teacher muttered. He approached Rukawa's table, making a fist.

"Nani ." He looked up; his hair was messy and his eyes were drooping. "I'm sleeping ." He yawned and stared at the sensei with disinterest. "I have heard of your . inadequate and sluggish way of participating in class. Please step out of the classroom this instant!"

"I don't want ." He yawned again and slowly resumed sleeping.

"RUKAWA KAEDE!!!"

Rukawa looked up, stood, glared and ... kicked the sensei.

Yuri gaped as she stood up and shouted with disapproval, "Hey baka! That's our sensei you just kicked."

"I don't care ... I wanted to sleep." He said coolly and glared. Everyone in the classroom stared, by that time ... they new this was coming. The student-who-defied-the-teachers and she-who-defied-the-student-that- defied-the-teachers. Yuri glared once again, banging her fist on his table. Rukawa looked at her lazily.

"..."

"..."

"Who cares ..." He finally said. He sat down, looked up at her ... and slept.

Yuri twitched, made a fist and boxed Rukawa. "NANI?!"

Rukawa looked up. " ... Bakayaro." 


	2. Megane-san and the Return of the Evil Fo...

Author's notes: beginning chapter 1 and up, please look at _disclaimers_ in the **prologue**. Arigatou. 

**Chapter 1: _"Megane-san and the Return of the Evil Fox"_**

He shifted his glasses upwards and walked through the halls, deep in thought. Kogure Kimunobu was and is nervous; a game with Miuradai should not be taken lightly. As the vice-captain of the basketball club, he was aware of this threat for their goal, to be the winner of the interschool matches. He remembered their previous face-off with Ryonan and shuddered at the thought.

" ... Miyagi and Mitsui are with us now. Rukawa and Akagi are doing better." He sighed and smiled at the thought. Their basketball team would do well ... probably. He adjusted his grip on his bag as he walked towards the locker room. "Practice sessions would be helpful now." With that, he began to head towards the gym. 

* * *

Yuri looked thankfully at her watch, school was done once again and she had survived it ... well, not without trouble but still survived.

"If only that Rukawa wasn't so annoying ." Yuri thought. Sighing, she quickened her pace.

"Hey, Yuri-san! Matte!"

Yuri snapped out of her trance and looked around to see who the speaker was. She saw a girl with shoulder-length, brown hair and brown eyes run towards hair. She looked somewhat familiar, Yuri thought.

"Remember me? We were batchmates from the same Junior High. I'm Akagi Haruko."

Yuri smiled; no wonder she looked familiar. Yes, of course she remembered her. Haruko.

"Yes, I remember you. Konnichi wa, Haruko-san."

"Konnichi wa. So, how is school for you?" Haruko inquired cheerfully.

Yuri thought about that for a while. " Annoying ... I've been stuck with the meanest person since the first day of school!"

Haruko's eyes widened. "Sou ka? That's really bad luck for you, ne? Who is it anyway?"

"Rukawa Kaede ... my seatmate."

Haruko's eyes widened even more. "HONTOU?! I envy you ..."

Yuri stared at her with disbelief. Who would like a guy like Rukawa Kaede??? "Haruko-san, I don't quite agree with you about him but if you like him, I guess it's your opinion."

Haruko shook her head. "Daijobu. What do you plan to do now?"

Yuri thought for awhile. "I have no plans now. I guess I'll be going home. Is there anything you want to ask?" Haruko beamed. "Ah! I almost forgot! Since, we come from the same school and I really need someone to talk to, wanna go with me to the basketball practice today?" "Hmmm ... I heard that the Shohoku team is good. Isn't your brother the captain?"

Haruko nodded. "Hai ... he is. Eto ... do you want to go, Yuri-san?" 

"Sure, why not?" 

* * *

Yuri waited for the members as Haruko and her friends stood beside her. She wasn't as interested in basketball as Haruko but she knew the game. She was rather curious about the team and wanted to see how good they were.

"Here they are!" Haruko shouted. Yuri looked intently at the members ... they were tall ... Yuri scolded herself. Of course they're tall ... they _are_ basketball players.

"Is your brother the one in the red shirt with the black jogging pants?" Yuri asked as she pointed at the really tall, muscular (... uhh.) guy beside another student with a pale blue shirt and glasses. They seem to be discussing something important.

"Hai!" Haruko nodded as she waved at her brother. "Onii-chan!"

Akagi Takenori looked up and smiled.

"Ikuso Shohoku! We'll beat Miuradai!" Akagi shouted; his voice boomed throughout the place.

"AA!" Replied the others with equal force as Akagi.

Akagi signaled the girl, Ayako to time their laps as Akagi lead the team in a dash and jog run around the court.

"3 on 3! Practice now!"

Yuri watched them; she was getting a bit restless. There wasn't anything interesting with the dashes and stretches, besides, they do that in their regular classes. She was looking forward to their practice game. Yuri watched them practice a series of passes, dribbles and shots, switching her focus on different groups of people. She finally settled with Takenori's group composing of a tall, red-haired, and rather air-headed student, a student with spiked hair with blue tints, the guy with glasses, the short sophamore with an earstud and ... Rukawa! She grinded her teeth and switched her attention to the other members.

"Miyagi, pass! Pass! Pass!" The red-haired guy shouted.

"Uruse da!" The short guy shouted. "So this guy is Ryota Miyagi ... the point guard." She thought. She had heard rumors about the members of the basketball club. They were really good at the practice game with Ryonan and also had an ongoing dilemma recently.

Ryota avoided Akagi as he passed the ball to Rukawa. Rukawa shot the ball with a lay-up shot.

"Why you Rukawa! Miyagi!" The red-haired guy shouted.

Akagi walked towards the red-haired guy ... and hit him on the head, hard. "Baka, Sakuragi!"

Yuri thought for a moment. "Who the heck is Sakuragi? A freshman, I suppose ." Yuri watched again; now Akagi had the ball and passed it to the spiky haired guy. He dribbled the ball as he ran avoiding Sakuragi. He then ended with a perfect, three-point shot.

"Sugoi!" Thought Yuri. She wasn't familiar with basketball but anyone would have known that he was good and his form was beautiful.

"Good one, Mitsui!" The guy with glasses said. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and made a thumbs up with the other to Mitsui Hisashi.

Kogure ran to defend Sakuragi. Miyagi had the ball and was dribbling near Akagi. Miyagi jumped to shoot the ball and Akagi followed suit to block it. Miyagi smirked as he bounce-passed the ball to Sakuragi. Sakuragi pushed Kogure aside as he grabbed the ball. Kogure staggered back; his glasses falling on the floor simultaneous to the whistle Ayako blew.

"Foul, Sakuragi!" Ayako shouted.

"Nani!?"

Ayako approached Sakuragi with a paper fan and hit him with it. "Charging!"

"... Kuso ... Gomen, Megane-kun. Daijoubu ka?" Sakuragi scratched his head as Kogure picked up his glasses.

" H-Hai ." Kogure answered and sweatdropped. "It's not that much of a big deal. "Hehe ... really."

Rukawa passed by Sakuragi, muttering a faint "Do ahou ..."

* * *

After a few minutes, Akagi allowed the members to rest awhile. Haruko ran up to them as Yuri followed suit.

"Ohayou Sakuragi-kun." Haruko beamed at him.

"Haruko-chan ..." He looked at Haruko; then at Yuri.

"Sakuragi-kun, you've been doing well in the practices!" Haruko said. "I can't wait to see you play!"

Yuri watched Haruko give her congratulations to Sakuragi that she didn't notice the shadow looming over her.

"What are you doing here... ?" Yuri flinched. Then anger came over her. "Rukawa ..." She growled as she faced her arch-nemesis. "Why? I have the right to watch."

" ... " Rukawa shrugged. "Your face is annoying."

Yuri's eyebrows twitch. "Nani?!" Yuri made a fist and shoved it near Rukawa's face. "Take that back!"

"Yada."

Kogure looked at the pair fighting and sweatdropped. "They better stop that or they might be sent out of the practice court. " He thought.

"I guess I better stop them ..." He whispered and sighed. His hand ran through his hair.

He slowly approached the two.

The players stopped to watch the two exchange insults. Yuri shouted as Rukawa replied, each glaring daggers.

"Yuri-chan ... " Haruko tapped Yuri's shoulder.

Yuri slowly tilted her head towards Haruko, still having the sour expression on her face. "Nani?"

"Anou ... it's not good to fight and well ..." Haruko stopped, lost for words.

Yuri looked back at Rukawa and sighed. "Fighting you isn't worth it."

It was now Rukawa's turn to glare.

"Haruko is right ..." Kogure said as he tapped Rukawa's shoulder. "Onegai, before he gets ..."

"Haruko! If your friend can't stop arguing here ... I suggest you bring her out of here! Rukawa, I demand you to stop that." Akagi shouted.

" ... mad." Kogure finished. 

Rukawa looked at Kogure, then Akagi. He looked around, then back at Yuri.

"Aa." Rukawa replied, still talking in his monotonous voice. "I'll stop if she stays away from me ."

"Nani?! You were the one who approached me.

"Maa maa ... Rukawa-kun and ... uh ... eto, what's your name?" Kogure inquired while shoving his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He looked at her questioningly.

Yuri sighed. "Mikazuki Yuri ... or Yuri "

"Aa ... Yuri-san, Rukawa-kun ... let's just resume with our normal lives and ..."

"Kogure ... your making it worse." Akagi muttered, his voice just enough for the people concerned to be heard.

"Oh ... gomen" Kogure said and sighed. Slowly, he walked away. His head hung in defeat.

Yuri glared at Rukawa. "Che" Yuri muttered "... fine ... I'll keep quiet and stay out of trouble."

"Good. Let us resume practice!"

Yuri cursed inwardly as she walked towards Haruko. Her hatred burned even more when she thought of the incident and Rukawa ... anything that has to do with Rukawa made her mad. Everything except basketball.

She sighed. She can never hate basketball. _~flashback~_

"Imoto-chan, catch!" 

Small hands catched the basketball. "Ne ne, onii-chan. If I grow up and become as tall as you, will I be as good too?"

Blue eyes met Yuri's hazel eyes. "Aa! Probably even better, ne?" He ruffled her hair and chuckled.

She giggled. "I'm gonna be like you, ne?"

"Tabun ... demo, I'm sure you'll be whatever you want to be if you try."

Yuri smiled and threw the basketball towards her brother. He caught it with ease and gently threw it back to Yuri. The ball rolled beside her and slowly rolled towards the road. "Ah! Gomen ... I'll get it onii-chan." 

"Yuri! Matte!" He called out and ran towards Yuri, who was in the middle of the road. A truck was honking loudly, nearing the little Yuri. 

He pushed Yuri aside as the truck neared and was hit.

~flashback ends~ 


	3. Himistu da!

Chapter 2: "It's A Secret!"  
  
Yuri walked home, books clutched near her chest and her bag hung loosely at her side. "The basketball practices had been fun to watch, ." She thought. It was dark and the shadows looked tantalizing as they played with the light. A few fauna was seen near the sidewalk and an occasional stray cat would loom in a few trashcans and in the alleyway.  
  
She only heard the monotonous rhythm of her feat, trudging on the cold cement.  
  
She walked on.  
  
A few minutes had passed as she thought of Shohoku. She had grown to like the school and she made a few friends. She even joined the newspaper club of her school and the debate varsity. She was also acquainted with some of the members of the basketball varsity through Haruko.  
  
"See! Shohoku isn't that bad!" She thought cheerfully. "Everything is almost perfect in Shohoku. Almost . Only if Rukawa wasn't there, it would be P-E-R-F-E-C-T!" She sighed. "Well, nothing's perfect." She muttered.  
  
She thought more as she walked, getting absorbed with the debating of her mind. She didn't notice another sound of footsteps behind her. She stopped to adjust her bag and then she heard the footsteps before sit stopped completely. Swiftly, she turned her head towards the sound.  
  
"K-Kogure .?"  
  
"Anou . I hope you don't mind if I walk here, I mean with you. It just happens that we are walking in the same direction and well ."  
  
Yuri gaped and cleared her throat. "It's okay . besides, it's kinda quiet and it would be nice talking to someone, ne?"  
  
Kogure nodded in reply. "Hai."  
  
Yuri walked towards Kogure, "Ikuso!" She beamed at Kogure. Did he blush? She pushed the thought aside. Kogure followed as they talked on; about basketball, about classes, how Yuri was soing in school.  
  
As Yuri neared her house, Kogure cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going this way now."  
  
"Don't worry, my house is right over there." Yuri pointed to a huge house, with a very tall and well-defined gate. The garden was huge with beautiful flowers.  
  
"Hontou? That's nice. Well, see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
"Ack! I need to hurry! Sale! Sale! Must not be late!" Yuri dashed through the new mall, which opened just the other day. She was approaching near the .  
  
"Books! Books! So many choices! SUGOI!" She gaped with awe as she scanned through the humongous bookstore. "Cool!" Her eyes sparkled as she looked through fantasy books and other books, from juvenile to horror. She grabbed all the books she wanted and placed them in a basket.  
  
After 10 minutes .  
  
"Kuso . I need more baskets, but I can't carry them anymore." She groaned, perhaps it's because of the three full baskets she was carrying. "I guess I can pay these and leave." She sighed. "Maybe I got too much."  
  
She scanned the baskets.  
  
  
  
"Nah!"  
  
  
  
She lined up at the cashier and then something caught her eye.  
  
  
  
"Kogure?" She squinted, then she saw him.  
  
  
  
Glasses, messy hair . yup, it's him!  
  
  
  
She hurriedly paid the cashier, not caring about the change. She then grabbed the books and ran to Kogure.  
  
"Kogure-san!"  
  
"Oi, Yuri-san! I didn't expect to see you here!" He smiled and had a quick glance at the bags that Yuri carried. "Do you need help with those?"  
  
"Oh, iie! I can carry them by-"  
  
Kogure got 2 of the bags. "Don't worry, I'm just looking around and I'm not carrying anything ."  
  
"I hope it's not that much of, well . you know." Yuri let out a sigh as they walked out of the bookstores. "Kogure-san?"  
  
Kogure looked at Yuri. "Hai? Nani?"  
  
"So, what are you planning to do here?" She shifted her bags to her other hand.  
  
"Eto . I was looking for this book in physics but it was out of stock. I needed it for researching and well, I heard it was a good book for reference."  
  
"So ka? Well, I can research for you. I mean, it's no big deal ."  
  
"Iie! I can do it by myself!" He shifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Yuri-san, where should we bring this?" He peeked at the baggage and sighed.  
  
"Oh! I forgot! Come on, I can ask my driver to put it in the car. Is it alright? I mean, I can just go alone." Yuri sweatdropped.  
  
" . I can help ."  
  
Yuri walked towards school. She was tired of yesterday, and at the same time . she thought it wasn't bad. Yuri stopped near her classroom.  
  
"Kogure-san is a nice guy after all . I thought he was rather dorky, geeky, useless ."  
  
Sweatdrop .  
  
She smiled and resumed walking to her classroom.  
  
Kogure had treated her for lunch and they talked about school. She had enjoyed every minute of it and learned more about Shohoku, the team and him. She learned that he is an honor student, and the vice-captain of the team.  
  
"He must be really overwhelmed with work. I shouldn't have asked him to help me." Yuri sighed as she sat down and grabbed one of her pocket books. She flipped through the pages and looked for the bookmark; she then resumed reading.  
  
  
  
"Konnichi wa Haruko-san."  
  
Haruko glimpsed at her back, it was Yuri.  
  
"Ohayou Yuri-san! Are you going to watch the practices again?"  
  
Yuri nodded. "I've grown to like it. Let's go then."  
  
"Hai."  
  
They walked to the basketball court, talking about the latest issues in school and the game with Miuradai. They then entered the basketball court and watched in the sidelines.  
  
"Yuri-san, Ohayou."  
  
Yuri jumped, surprised by the sudden greeting; she then peeped at her back. Kogure!  
  
"Kogure-san . you surprised me. Don't just greet me when I'm not aware that you're there!" She glared at Kogure jokingly and smiled.  
  
"H-hai ." He smiled back. He then shifted his gaze to Haruko. "Ohayou, Haruko-san."  
  
"Ohayou. Is onii-chan coming?"  
  
"Hai. He's changing. He'll be here in a minute."  
  
"So ka .?" Haruko smiled and looked at the players that have assembled.  
  
  
  
" It was a good practice game! Kogure-san, with a few more practices . you'd do great." Yuri walked along the sidewalk, Kogure beside her.  
  
" I'm not that good. You're too nice." Kogure sweatdropped. He kept his mouth shut as he remembered the countless fights of Yuri and Rukawa.  
  
" I'm telling the truth . there's something that makes you play well ." Yuri thought for awhile. "I know! Maybe, it's because you're hardworking and you try to encourage your teammates, ne?"  
  
"You give me too much credit." He scratched his head in embarrassment as they strode. "Yuri-san?"  
  
"Hm? Nani?"  
  
"Err . do you want me to walk you home? I mean, if you want . I"  
  
Yuri looked rather thoughtful for a moment. "Hai . but if you live far, it's alright."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
They walked on.  
  
"Yuri-san?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Well, it's really nice being with you. You're quite nice even though -" Kogure gulped and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and remembered the image of Yuri, fuming. " . even though you . err . get into trouble a lot."  
  
"Same to me, but don't go telling that to everyone. I mean . can we keep it a secret." Yuri blushed.  
  
"H-hai. It's a secret."  
  
They both beamed at each other as both walked along the dim-lit sidewalk. 


End file.
